


Hush

by overcastskeleton



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cumplay, F/M, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: A quickie in Javi's office
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frannyzooey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frannyzooey/gifts).



> Um, I wrote this in an hour, sorry for the typos. It's late so I'm throwing this into the void and going to bed.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Javi are you sure we should be doing this here?” You gasp against his lips, fingers tangling into his striped tie. “In your office, with your boss right outside the door?” 

You’d come to see him on his lunch break, with the most innocent of intentions. Just a quick meal while you spent some much needed time with him. Javi had other plans, shutting the door almost as soon as you walked in, the lock clicking awkwardly loud, like an alert to your future activities. He’d wasted no time backing you up against the wall, and that’s where he has you now, a hand pressed between your thighs as he peppers kisses up and down your neck. 

“Don’t worry, I locked the door,” Javi mumbles, nipping at your jaw. “Got thirty minutes until my next meeting.” He pulls your panties to the side, slipping his fingers between your folds. He groans, when he finds your cunt, weeping with your desire for him. “Doesn’t seem like you’re completely opposed to the idea.” 

You were not in fact opposed to the idea, it just seemed like the premise of a bad porno. Still, it wasn’t like you hadn’t fantasized about this exact scenario since Javi received his promotion. Or gotten off to the thought of fucking in his office while his coworkers stood right outside the door, knowing that they could walk in at any moment and catch him buried between your legs, fucking you into the desk. 

_ No _ , you were not opposed to the idea at all. 

Javi presses his thumb against your clit and you rock against his finger. “Think you can keep quiet for me?”

You gasp sharply as he slides a finger into your cunt, legs spreading to give him more access. 

“ _ Nope. _ ” Javi clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “Guess I’ll have to gag you then.” 

Your eyes widen at his nonchalance, arousal dripping between your thighs. “With what?” You ask, your voice a broken whisper. 

Javi raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side. His fingers curl into the waistband of your panties, and he tugs on the waistband suggestively. He pulls them down your legs, helping you step out of them, and balls them up. “Open up, baby.” Javi presses the lace to your lips with a cheeky grin.

Your jaw drops slightly, and you’re sure you look like a fish right now as you stare at Javi with disbelief. 

“A little wider, sweetheart,’” he teases, tugging gently on your bottom lip. “We don’t have all day.” 

You open your mouth wider, a shiver working its way down your spine, pooling hot and heavy in your belly. Javi kisses your cheek as he stuffs your panties between your lips. The fabric sits light on your tongue, you shudder again when you realize you can taste yourself on the lace. 

“There we go,” he mutters, nosing over your jaw. “Gonna let me fuck you?” He whispers, pressing his finger back into you. 

You tilt your head back, letting out a muffled moan as he curls his finger forward. 

“Hm?” Javi slides another finger into your cunt. “ _ Fuck, you’re soaking _ ,” he groans low against your ear. “Want me to fuck you against the wall, baby?” 

You nod, rocking your hips against his hand. 

“Yeah.” His fingers work you open slowly. “So needy, querida. Wanting me to fuck you in my office, with all my coworkers right outside the door. Need my cock that badly, don’t you?” 

You whine around the makeshift gag, trying desperately to relay just how badly you wanted him. 

Javi pulls his fingers from you. “I know, querida. I want your pussy too.” He sucks his fingers into his mouth, humming around the digits at the taste of you. “Turn around.” 

You face the wall, a bit too eagerly, bracing your hand against it. Javi rucks your dress up around your waist, hands gripping your ass harshly, and you moan, pressing back into his touch.

“Wish I could take my time with you.” Javi buries his face into your neck, deeply inhaling the smell of your perfume. “Later, baby. Next time, I’m gonna bend your pretty ass over the desk and eat you out until you cry.” He undoes his belt, the cool silver buckle brushing over your skin as he pushes his pants down.

Javi nudges your legs apart with his foot, parting your folds with his cock. He grinds his hips into yours, coating his length in your slick. “Ready?” 

You let out a choked noise of agreement.

He inches into you, biting into your shoulder to muffle his own broken groan. His cock feels amazing, buried inside of you to the hilt, stretching your walls with a delicious burn. He pants against your shoulder, leaving a wet kiss over your racing pulse. 

Javi’s only still for a beat before he snaps his hips into yours. It’s quick, it’s needy, sloppy and desperate. Short, quick thrusts that push you up against the wall, and would have had you crying out if Javi hadn’t gagged you. His own low groans sound in your ear, rumbling through his chest and straight to your clit which throbs with every single one of his thrusts. You rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves, squeezing your eyes shut as your legs begin to shake. 

“You think they know what we’re up to?” Javi grunts. “Think they know I’m fucking you into the wall? You like it when I fuck you in my office, don’t you? Does it turn you on that anyone could walk right in, and see you with your legs spread for me, taking my cock so fucking well?”

You moan shamelessly, your cunt clenching around Javi like a vice, and his rhythm stutters. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he moans, breathlessly. “I’ll take that as a yes. You gonna come for me, querida?” His fingers tangle into your hair, and he pulls your head back to whisper gruffly. “‘Cause I’m going to. Gonna fill your pussy with my cum, make you walk around with it inside you all day. You’re gonna think about me every time you take a step, gonna feel me leaking out of you whenever you move.” 

_ Christ _ . You’re so close. Teetering right on the edge of glory, inching closer and closer with each heavenly drag of Javi’s cock against your walls and the filth he whispers in your ear. You rub your clit, sloppy, frantic brushes of your fingers, that make blood rush to your ears. All it takes is  _ one, two, three _ passes of your fingers and you’re falling apart with a shudder. 

Javi’s arms wrap around your waist, hips driving up into yours as he finds his own release. He comes with a muffled groan, forehead falling against your shoulder as he grinds into you lazily, giving you all he has to offer. You’re both quiet for a moment, ragged breaths falling into the room as you come back to yourselves. He pulls out of you with a groan, his fingers immediately pushing into your cunt. They play with the evidence of your shared pleasure, swirling it around inside of you. 

“So good for me, hermosa,” Javi mumbles, trailing kisses across your shoulders, soft gestures that sharply contrast the sinful ones he continues between your legs. He pulls his fingers from you and cleans them off with his tongue. “We taste good together,” he hums, turning you around to face him. 

You’re a shaky, sweaty mess, hair no doubt dishevelled and dress wrinkled. Javi doesn’t fair any better, shirt askew and lips swollen from your kisses. He gives you a boyish grin, as he straightens out his clothes and then yours. 

Javi cups your chin gently, removes your underwear from your mouth, and kisses your lips sweetly. “There we go.” 

You snatch your panties back with shaky hands. “For the record, this is not what I had planned when I came to visit you.” You lean against him as you pull them back on, moaning softly as his cum shifts inside of you. “But if this is how it’s gonna be, I think I’ll come here for lunch more often.” You fix his crooked tie. 

He chuckles, kissing your temple. “Give me a little more notice, and I can write you in for a whole hour.” 

“A  _ whole  _ hour.” You tug on his tie. “You sure they’d leave you alone that long? Don’t want the CIA busting in on us.” 

“Why not? We can give ‘em a show.” Javi smacks your ass. “It’ll be the highlight of their week.” 

You roll your eyes. “You, Javier Pe ñ a, are a menace.” 

“You weren’t saying that a few minutes ago.” 

“I wasn’t saying  _ anything _ a few minutes ago.” You remind him, grabbing your purse. 

Javi winks, wrapping his arms around you. “I was serious” 

“About?” You raise an eyebrow. 

“Scheduling another  _ meeting _ .” He brushes his lips against yours. “There’s a whole lot of flat surfaces in this office, and I wanna fuck you on every single one of them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow my tumblr for more: generaldamneron


End file.
